


Dirty Places

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, NSFW, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This was derived from a photo by the artist nczhhdyb of tumblr. The photo can not be attached but here is the wordplay I did for said photo, please enjoy!





	Dirty Places

**Author's Note:**

> This was derived from a photo by the artist nczhhdyb of tumblr. The photo can not be attached but here is the wordplay I did for said photo, please enjoy!

Moving his tongue more vigorously over his brother’s organ, listening to his cries, his pleads of trying to get the other’s hungry mouth away from a place he considered dirty. Papyrus took pleasure of listening to the innocent but lewd whines of Sans.

Sans wanted him to stop as the weird feelings of pleasure was spreading over him, running through his bones and spreading like wildfire, swirling deep in the pits of his nonexistent stomach. Papyrus on the hand wanted to hear more of Sans’ angelic voice, pleading him to stop but felt him move his hips against his tongue. This was their first time and Sans’ body was already betraying his mouth.

Saliva dripped from the cover of the gaping mouth as wetness stained Sans’ cheeks while he dug his gloved digits into Papyrus’ cranium all while whimpering Papyrus’ name. That’s what Papyrus enjoyed the most, hearing his name leave Sans’ cries, his whimpers and whines.

Beads of sweat started to form as pressure built inside of him, making his hips thrusting sloppy, Papyrus moved his feverishly around his brother’s wet tasteful magic. He closed his half lidded sockets and caught himself moving softly into the magic. He could barely hear himself over Sans’ moans.

“P..Please…P-Pappy!!” Sans cried out, pulling him closer as more tears started to form and prickle at his sockets before making their way down his round cheeks. His shaky voice, even his words were dripping in overwhelming pleasure, quivering at every stroke of the other sibling wanting appendage.

He was so close, so fucking close. It was almost starting to hurt him. The pleasure was hurting him. He wanted to explode and melt at the same time. He was almost begging for him to help him with this release just Papyrus was starting to slow down and move his tongue painfully slowly.

_‘Let me hear you some more Sans…I don’t want to be done just yet…I need to hear more of you…’_


End file.
